Bitten
by Dreams of the Future
Summary: Companion fic to 'Bloodlust'; again, for the lack of a better title. Sometimes, Aomine sees the disadvantages of having a hundred year-old vampire for a lover. that's not the thing that bugs him, but it's a different thing altogether. AU. One-shot. Aomine/vampire!Kise.


I'm glad to see that '_Bloodlust_' was more popular than I had imagined it to be. I should, like, create a series for it. Maybe.

This time we have Aomine and Kise. I hope you'll all enjoy this as well!

Note: If there's any details that you're not clear about, feel free to ask about them.

And yes, I'm procrastinating again.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Kuroko no Basket and also the whole vampire/immortal concept comes from Lindsay Sands' Argeneau and Rogue Hunter series.**

_Cover pic is from pixiv. The picture ID is 28421725._

* * *

**~BITTEN~**

There was something wrong today, Aomine concluded.

Though he may not be the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, his instincts told him that something was off; especially with Kuroko, Akashi and Kise.

Kuroko had been looking paler than he usually does, and Akashi had noticed it. Kise, on the other hand, seemed to be watching the two of them non-stop, as if he were making some sort of silent observation.

Aomine raised an eyebrow as he spotted Akashi calling out to Kuroko, bringing the boy towards the locker rooms.

"Where's Tetsu going?" He asked Kise.

"Who knows?" Kise gave a smile, one that Aomine knew as his way of covering up the truth.

Not again, he thought furiously.  
"You know something, don't you?"

"Eh? What do you mean by that, Aominecchi?"

"Come with me."

"Wha… Hold on a minute, Aominecchi!"

The blue-haired boy grabbed the shorter boy by the wrist and started to drag him by the wrist. Strangely, there was no sign of resistance from him, even though Aomine well knew that the blonde could've broken free without any difficulty.

"Mine-chin," Murasakibara spoke, his expression unchanged despite his obvious curiosity about Aomine's behavior. "Aka-chin might come back anytime soon…"

"I don't care," Aomine growled, gritting his teeth as he slammed the door of the gymnasium behind him and Kise.

"Aominecchi, that hurt."  
The blonde complained as the other boy finally released his grip on his wrist.

The two were now on the rooftop of the school. Aomine had the door to the stairwell locked, wanting to have some privacy between them.

"Aominecchi, what's with you?"

"I can't stand it."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Kise!"

"Is this about Kurokocchi and Akashicchi?"

"No, Ryouta; this about us!" Aomine protested, addressing the blonde by his first name. "I can't stand the fact that you always try to hide things from me!"

"Ao... Daikicchi…"

"I know you can read everyone else's mind, but I can't!"

"Daikicchi, that's…"

"And you promised me that you won't lie to me anymore, remember? You were the one who said that we should be perfectly honest with each other and not keep things in the dark, but haven't you been doing it?"

"Daikicchi, I'm sorry; I…"

"You said we're supposed to be life-mates or something like that, but how do you expect me to go along with something like that especially when you're not giving me a chance to trust you? If it's something that you can't tell me about, then tell me!"

Kise did not reply this time. He remained silent for a while, his eyes watching Aomine carefully.

"Daikicchi... It's not like I can't tell you, but... I'm just afraid that how Aominecchi might react to it."

The taller boy sighed. He reached out his hand to pet his head, ruffling his soft golden locks.

"You're an idiot, Ryouta. How will I know how to react if you don't tell me what I need to react to?"

"I guess you're right," Kise gave a light chuckle. "Would you like to know about it, then?"

"About what?"

"The thing I am going to tell you about. As cliche as it sounds, but it's something that will change your life."

"As if my life isn't screwed up enough by having a vampire for a lover."

"An immortal, Daikicchi. Please mind your terminology."

"Yeah yeah. So are you going to tell me or not? What about it is going to change my life anyway?"

"It has something to do with Kurokocchi."

"Huh? What about Tetsu?"

"Take a look, down there. See that window of that old locker room? The one where we hid last week during lunch break?"

Aomine glanced towards the direction the other was pointing to. He could clearly see two people there, one with unmistakable red hair and the other an all-too familiar shade of light blue…

"Whoa, wait," Aomine squinted, as if he was in disbelief at what he saw. "T-Tetsu's one of you too?"

"Well, he's a little different. He was born from immortal parents, whereas I was turned. I was human for thirty out of my hundred and fourty-seven years of life, if you must know."

"Does he know that you…"

"No, he doesn't. It is difficult for younger immortals to enter the mind of older ones. Also, Kurokocchi doesn't like to go into other people's minds. If he does, I only let him read certain parts of my mind, since I have to pretend to be human. If he realizes that he's being completely blocked from my mind, my cover will be blown."

"What cover?"

"I was tasked with the duty of watching over Kurokocchi, but you don't have to be jealous, since I never once had that sort of feelings for him. It's just an act."

"So you're like his care-taker?"

"But he doesn't know that I am one."

"What about his parents?"

"He probably hasn't seen his parents in a long time. Since we don't age, it would be troublesome if somebody notices; since our identity must be kept a secret to most of the human race."

"So his parents asked you to babysit him?"

"No, it wasn't. It was actually a good friend of mine who happens to be Kurokocchi's brother. He's part of the council that governs our kind. He was the one who gave the order for me to watch over him."

"Tetsu has a brother?"

"Two older brothers and an older sister, not that he knows of them. Our kind can only have children once every hundred years or so. The brother I was referring to is the third child of the family, and he's older than me by about sixty years. His name is Kuroko Soutetsu, by the way."

"I didn't as that. So what does Akashi have to do with all of this?"

"Remember what I told you about life-mates?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Akashicchi is Kurokocchi's."

"W-W-What?!"

"They are such a fitting pair," Kise chuckled as he watched the two from above. "I didn't know that Akashicchi could be so sweet."

"What do you mean?"

"Akashicchi noticed that Kurokocchi hadn't been feeding for a while now."

"But we were eating burgers with him yesterday!"

"Of course he still eats human food, since he's still growing; but I was referring to blood."

"Oh. But I thought you guys feed on donated blood, right? I mean, I remember seeing those bags of blood in the fridge at your place when I was there last month…"

"Well, I'm afraid that I'm partially to blame for that."

"Huh?"

"As his guardian, I was supposed to be in charge of ordering the blood for him, since he hasn't been thought how to do it himself. But somehow or another, it kept slipping my mind with everything that had happened between us."

Kise let out a sigh.

"Soutetsucchi is going to be so mad when he finds out," He muttered under his breath, turning on his heels towards the door. "We better make our way back soon, Daikicchi, before Akashicchi and Kurokocchi are done..."

Kise's sentence was cut short as he felt his knees give way before he could take another step.

"Look out!"

Aomine rushed forward, catching the blonde as he collapsed.

"Oi, Ryouta; are you alright?"

Kise blinked for a few times, looking disorientated.

"Ah... Sorry about that, Daikicchi. You can let me go now," He pulled out of his partner's grasp, trying to stand.

"Don't give me that crap. You haven't been feeding either, have you?"

"How did you..."

"You aren't the kind of person who would forget about others under your care. If you had forgotten to order blood for Tetsu, that would mean that you had forgotten to order any for yourself as well."

Aomine threw off his sports jacket.

"Daikicchi?"

"Here. Drink," Aomine ordered, placing his forearm near to Kise's face. "You don't have to worry about me; I won't faint from losing blood."

"But Daikicchi; after that day, I promised you that I would not..."

"It's an emergency now, isn't it? How do you expect to watch over Tetsu when you can't even look out for yourself? Don't hold back, or I'll punch you later."

Kise smiled; a true, bright smile that made Aomine's heart race.

"Thank you, Daikicchi."

Aomine glanced at Kise held his tan arm gingerly in both hands, noticing that almost invisible twitch of his nose as he located the vein.

He did not avert his eyes, watching as the blonde opened his mouth to allow his fangs to slide out in an unusually graceful manner.

A shiver ran down his spine as he felt Kise's warm tongue run over the surface of his skin before sinking his fangs into his arm.

As he felt his flesh being pierced, Aomine tried to suppress a small wince. This did not go unnoticed by the blonde.

Kise shot him a worried glance, to which he replied with a hushed "I'm alright."

The immortal closed his eyes gently, as he started to drink. Aomine always noticed how long his eyelashes were, especially at the ones at corners of his top eyelids.

He had always thought of Kise's appearance as one that was beautiful. No, it wasn't the feminine kind of beauty that he sees in photobooks, but a unique kind of beauty that only he could possess.

"Damn it, Kise… Don't you know how sexy you look when you make that face?"

"Huh?" The blonde asked as he withdrew his fangs, which retracted as he spoke.

"Never mind what I said! Let's get back to practice."

Aomine grabbed Kise's hand, their fingers intertwining, and dragged him back to the stairwell.

Kise, watching the back of Aomine's blue head, smiled.

"I heard what you said, Daikicchi."

**-END-**


End file.
